Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now
by TheWickedKitty
Summary: What if Puck had a different partner instead of Mercedes for his ballad? PuckxOC. Written for Blackbirdox.


**This was basically written as an apology for things I did/said in a conversation with a friend. I don't care how many times you deny it, Mal, but I know you were kind of ticked at me the last time we talked. But, don't think of this as a gift to try to buy your friendship back or anything. This is just my way of expressing my feelings that I couldn't put into words. I do realize that some of it is exaggerated and not completely true to our actual conversation, but I don't wanna blab everything. And, yes, the title is loosely based off the song Nothing's Going to Stop Us Now by Starship. Set during Ballads, obviously. The POV is third person, but it kinda switches from OC to Puck a lot, so sorry if that caused any confusion.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, the song Nothing's Going to Stop Us Now, or anything affiliated with the band Starship. I also don't own the song Forever or the Beach Boys (it's mentioned in the story).**

* * *

"Alright, I think we should start practicing our song tonight" Puck said to his partner, Mallory. "Come on, I'll give you a ride. We can practice at my house."

Mallory nodded and closed her locker. She liked Puck, she really did, but she was not in the mood to sing with him. What if those feelings she had buried deep inside her came up and she completely lost control? He has his heart set on Quinn. "Okay" was all she decided to say.

He looked at her for a little while before nodding slowly and leading the way out the front door to the school parking lot. She could tell this would be brought up again, but decided not to be the one to do just that. Maybe he'll forget about it.

When they got to his car, he opened the passenger side for her, just like a chauffer. _"Wow, he _can _be a gentleman." _Mallory thought as she slipped inside, throwing her backpack in the back seat. Puck came around and plopped himself into the driver's seat. The ride home was completely silent.

Puck was wondering whether or not he should ask her if there was anything wrong. She normally wasn't this quiet. Well, yeah, in class she was, but not with friends and people she knew well. And Puck considered himself to be a friend of hers. They did hang out outside of Glee. What she doesn't know is, a lot of the guys on the football team are jealous that Puck gets such a pretty, nice girl and they get all the cheap, easy bimbos. Although Puck and Mallory are far from dating, seeing as Puck is Quinn's baby's daddy. Yes, Mallory and Quinn are the only people that know about this.

He decided against asking her. What's the big deal? Maybe she just had a bad day or something. Although he did swear to himself that he would ask if this behavior persisted. Behavior that he wasn't used to seeing from her. Part of having a friend is being a friend…right?

Once Puck pulled up into his driveway, he said "My parents are working late. We have the house to ourselves for a couple hours." When all she did was nod, Puck was seriously considering asking her what was wrong.

But what if it was something personal and she'd get mad at him for prying? What if she kept saying she was fine when she really wasn't, and he'd get yelled at for sticking to his guns? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he'll just play along…for now, anyway.

After they both got out of the car, Puck unlocked the door and held it open for her as she stepped inside. Maybe if he was nice to her, she'd realize that she can talk to him about anything. He didn't have many people in his life. Finn was basically his only really good friend. He needed a couple more people he could trust, Mallory being one of them. Or, trying to be, anyway.

They both came in and immediately went into the living room. Mallory sat on the couch, sort of looking blankly into the air. Puck stayed standing and blocked her view of whatever she was looking it. "So, do you have an idea for the song we should sing?"

Her eyes flickered to him for maybe a second, then she shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever works for you." Then she resumed her staring into oblivion. Or well, into Puck's shirt.

That was the most she'd said to him all day. It was progress. But why so indifferent and isolated? This may not be for a grade that could get them into college, but it'll make them look good in front of everyone on Friday. Puck doubted that she wanted to look like an idiot in front of all her Glee peers.

Puck sighed. "Okay. Um, how about Forever by the Beach Boys?"

She shrugged yet again. "Okay." Puck closed his eyes and threw his head back in frustration. Unfortunately, this went unnoticed by Mallory, who was too busy studying the planes of the entertainment center in Puck's living room.

"Alright, I can't hold this in any longer" Puck said in exasperation as he plunked down on the couch next to his friend. "What's wrong?"

She looked him in the eyes for a full five seconds before looking away again. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Oh, of course you're fine. You've just been completely ignoring me, really quiet since Glee, and staring off into space like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Now, I'm serious. What's bugging you? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Just because I'm quiet today doesn't mean there's something wrong. And I haven't been completely ignoring you. I answered you when you asked me a question."

"Barely" Puck replied. "And you're never quiet around me. Or even around anyone else you know well, for that matter."

"Well, I have days when I just don't wanna talk. It's how I am" she replied. _"Good" _Puck thought. _"I'm getting her out of her quiet bubble that's driving me absolutely nuts."_

"How do you expect me to know that?" Puck asked, angrier on the outside than he was on the inside. "I'm not Edward Cullen, I can't read minds."

She shrugged. "Maybe you need to be a little more empathetic. If you really were my friend, you'd know that, if I don't wanna talk about something, I don't wanna talk about something. It's not a law that I have to tell my friends everything that's on my mind."

"Okay, fine, you don't wanna talk about something. Why did you lie and tell me you were fine when you weren't?" Puck asked, hurt at being lied to by someone he cares about.

"Maybe it was none of your business!" she exclaimed. "There's no law that says I _have _to go to my friends with every little thing that's on my mind! Maybe I just didn't wanna talk about it!" Dang. She was steamed.

"Well, if you didn't wanna talk about it, you could've just said you didn't wanna talk about it…" Puck said, quietly. He wasn't used _this _side of Mallory either and he was hoping she'd calm down soon enough.

"Well, I've never had to do that before" Mallory stated. "Most of my friends just move on when I tell them I'm fine. You're the first person who's actually persisted. And, I have to admit, it's a little annoying. I don't want to tell everyone everything. There are some things I just can't say out loud. I don't even tell my mother these problems, okay?"

Puck sighed. "You should be happy you have a friend who cares enough to actually be concerned about you. But, you apparently aren't happy with me, so maybe it would be best if you got out of here. We can practice another time." He showed her the door they came into.

Mallory's brows knitted together in confusion. "I never said I wasn't happy to have you as a friend. Maybe you need to stop being so overdramatic." She grabbed her backpack off the couch and turned to him. "You're not dating a cheerleader anymore. There's no need for drama around me." Then she went out the door and slammed it hard behind her.

Puck sighed and suck into the couch.

Maybe she was right. No, scratch that, she _was _right. Puck had been overdramatic and had read too much into things. But, he couldn't help it. He found that he had developed some kind of feelings for her, whether they'd be friendly or romantic. Either way, he wanted to keep her in his life. And, part of a relationship with anyone is keeping the lines of communication open and being comfortable with each other. Puck realizes she's shy, but they've known each other for going on a year now. She shouldn't be shy around him! She shouldn't make their conversations so awkward when she doesn't respond fully and he's left to come up with a response or a new topic that'll actually get her to participate in the freaking conversation!

"_Why am I fighting so hard to be her friend again?" _Puck thought to himself. _"Oh, yeah. Because I love her."_

Purely friendly love at the moment, but either way, Puck loved Mallory. And he hated having this first fight with her. Yes, they've known each other for almost a year and have never had a fight or even an argument or good-spirited debate. It hurt to have her mad at him like this.

"_Maybe you should apologize" _Puck's brain told him. He sighed.

He knew his brain was right. Ugh, how he hated when that happened. And he decided to listen to it for the first time in quite some time…

Puck walked into the choir room the next afternoon and saw something he was sort of expected. Everyone crowded around Mallory, comforting her.

"_How'd word get out? She wouldn't tell…would she?" _Just Puck's luck, someone was probably videotaping their whole fight and put it in the school newspaper. Gossip spreads like wildfire in this school.

He walked up to the group of gleeks and said softly, "Mal?"

Everyone's heads shot daggers his way. Other than Quinn, who had a look of disappointment on her face. Oh, how amazing it is to be hated by everyone. "Could I talk to you?" He shot those same daggers at everyone else. "Alone?"

She nodded to the group of friends around her and they all dispersed slowly. Puck waited until they weren't looking straight at him, then took Mallory's arm lightly and led her to a corner of the room.

"What do you want?" she asked. Her voice was cold.

Puck sighed. "Look, I'm not very good at this apologizing thing, but I wanted to anyway…" He sighed as she waited for him to finish. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a jerk last night. I know, your thoughts are your thoughts, and I have no right to try and pound them out of you. The only reason I did was…well, it hurt. It hurt that you felt you couldn't talk to me. I don't care if you don't talk to anyone about some problems. To me, a friend should be able to trust another friend with anything and not lie to them just because she doesn't want the subject brought up. And, talking about it does help to make you feel better. I guess that's all I really wanted. I missed all the fun we had and all the nice, long conversations we used to have every day. Just having one sentence answers from you didn't really do it for me, I guess…I wanted you to feel better so we could get back to normal instead of these awkward, 'random moments of silence' conversations. And, I know that's kind of selfish, but we all have some selfishness in us. I just have more, that's all."

Mallory couldn't help but smile a little. This was the Puck she fell in love with. The sweet, kind, caring, and slightly sarcastic Puck. "I never was going to just hold a grudge. I guess this is the time to say it. I love you too much to never have you in my life again. So, of course I accept your apology. I forgave you a while before you actually apologized."

Puck's face brightened at these words. _"She loves me? And she forgave me already? Woo-hoo! I could've saved myself the humiliation of apologizing very sappily, but oh well. I'm gonna have to do it again sometime, I might as well get all the practice in I can." _"I've actually been waiting to tell you that I love you too. Just as a friend, though. You know I like Quinn. A lot." He said that last part quietly, as if Quinn was eavesdropping.

Mallory's spirit dropped just a bit. She knew he liked Quinn, but she was still expected more than just friendship. In spite of that, she said, "That's okay. I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you at all."

"Me too" Puck said, smiling down at her. Then he put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the awaiting ears of the rest of the Glee club, who were honestly curious about what was happening, both of them thinking on the way…

"_Starship was right. Nothing's going to stop us now."_

* * *

**Man, I can't seem to keep Puck in character…**

**Anyway, I know that this is exaggerated. It was meant to be. It was kind of the only way I could get out what I was feeling. Anyway, I'm sorry Mal. I hope you can forgive me. And I realize you don't love me like that…the romantic part was just because I know you love Puck and would probably love to be his girlfriend. Just a little sweetness tossed in there. And I know you're probably going to say I have nothing to apologize for, but please, just accept this. And think about what Puck says. Because I do love you. As a friend, of course.**


End file.
